Instinct
by evangelinexeclipse
Summary: Leila, only seventeen, is trying to pick up the pieces of her life. With her younger sister, Lena's mysterious death and moving to an new town, will Leila ever find herself again? Will she need help from a local werewolf or will she follow a seperate path
1. character profiles

This is the character profile chapter. It tells you what the characters look like, act like, dress like & all that fun stuff. You don't have to read it, but it's recommended if you want a better visual on the story. It's also a little background information.

**Look up on

Leila Madison Halse  
Age: 17  
Born: October 27, 1992  
Looks like: Lucy Hale**  
Eyes: bright green  
Hair: Dark Brown, Waist-Length  
Skin tone: Extremely Pale  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 115 lbs.

Brief Bio: Leila, meaning dark, was born in Seattle, Washington to Katrina and Anthony Halse. They soon moved to Denver, Colorado, where Lena was born only a year later. Leila at first didn't like Lena, so she attempted to sell her at a garage sale when Lena was three. She was unsuccessful.

Lena Marie Halse  
Age: 16  
Born: August 24th, 1993  
Died: October 31, 2009  
Looks like: Lindsey Wixson**  
Eyes: bright green (exact same as Leila's)  
Hair: light brown, Waist-Length  
Skin tone: Pale  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 109 lbs.

Brief Bio: Lena, meaning light, was born in Denver, Colorado to Katrina and Anthony Halse. Leila and Lena's father soon died after in a tragic motorcycle accident. Lena was only six months old. When Leila was seven she developed a liking for her younger sister. The developed a very strong bond. On October 31, 2009 during Halloween, Lena and Leila were in Seattle, Washington visiting family at a Halloween party. Lena went missing sometime around midnight. After various searches, she was never found. They did find her blood though, making an assumption she was dead. Leila and her mother were devastated. Their mother, Katrina attended multiple therapy sessions, but was without success. Leila attempted suicide, overdosing on her mother's anti-depressants. Her mother found her unconscious and phoned 9-1-1. Leila's stomach was pumped. She underwent rehabilitation and has recovered 100%. She still has nightmares almost every night about her sister's death.

Katrina Diane Halse (Maiden name: Swan)  
Age: 39  
Born: March 13, 1970  
Looks like: Jessica Stam**  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Dark Brown, Waist-Length  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 136 lbs.

Brief Bio: Katrina, meaning pure, was born in Forks, Washington. She has an older brother, Charlie, who has a daughter named Bella (yes, Bella Swan). She got married to Anthony Halse when she was nineteen, he was twenty. They had Leila only a few years later, Lena came the year after. Katrina went through a severe depression after Lena's disappearance and death. She's recovered.


	2. introduction: instinct

Introduction:

It hasn't been that long. A few months and they still go on, these nightmares. Her presence still lingers everywhere I go. I can't get her out of my head. How could they expect me to? She was part of me, she was my other half. My little sister is gone and I can never bring her back, or the piece of me she took with her to the grave. I'll never have her back…


	3. chapter one: new kid on the block

Chapter One: New Kid on the Block

"Leila, are you listening to me?" My mom said, shaking me from my dazed state.  
"Sheesh mom, don't you know that waking someone from day dreaming can kill them?" I said without thought. I soon regretted the topic of death that now lingered in the tense air. My mother never like death to be a topic of discussion in our house. It reminded her…

"Leila Madison, don't you ever say that again!" She yelled. Her green eyes sparkled, tears laced her lashes.  
"I'm sorry mom, I wasn't thinking." I said, getting up from my seat at the kitchen table. I walked to the fridge, pulling out a vitamin water. I grabbed a red apple from the fruit basket.  
"I've decided we need to change some things. Start out fresh." My mom piped up after a long awkward silence.  
"What do you mean?" I said, not quite prepared for what came next.  
"Well, I talked to Charlie, and I asked if there were any houses up there for sale. He said there was one right next door. So, I think it would be a good idea if we moved. Maybe it would help us." She was looking at her hands. I knew it would be hard for her to leave; to leave behind the memories of my sister. They were memories we never wanted to let go of, and we couldn't, for fear of forgetting her.  
"Wait, you want to move to Forks? Mom, it's so small. Are you kidding me?" I wasn't up for a move. I love Colorado. The snow, the green… it was mine and Lena's home. We made memories here.  
"Well, I already bought the house so, go pack." That's all she said. Go pack? I didn't have a say in this at all.

I did the most childish thing ever. I stomped my foot and whined.

"But mom, I don't wanna move! I will not leave Lena." Tears rimmed my green eyes, the same eyes Lena and I shared. The only thing we physically had in common. The thing that showed we were sisters. I turned, running up the stairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door, diving into my bed to cry. I knew my mom was crying. Whenever Lena was brought up we cried; it was unavoidable. Maybe moving is for the best…

(a week later)

Here we are, Forks, Washington and like every other day in Forks, it was raining… hard. I stepped out of the car, pulling on the hood from my jacket. It was green, a lot like Colorado yet it was unmistakably different. Seattle was only a few hours away. A few hours from where my sister was last seen. I didn't like the close proximity, it made my stomach turn.

"Leila? Oh my God!" I turned around to see a girl staring at me in awe. Her hair was long, as it blew in the slight wind. Her skin was so pale, almost white. It was Bella.  
"Bella?" I screamed as I bolted towards her with my arms open. Bella, Lena and I were like the three musketeers when we were little. I haven't seen her in years. We embraced each other for what seemed too short. We were practically sisters. I peered over her shoulder at the tall, pale boy behind her. His flawless skin seemed to sparkle in the faint light that peered through the clouds. His bronze hair went every which way without faltering in the wind. Lastly I noticed his eyes; they were like dense pools of gold and topaz. Wow. I knew I must have been staring because he smiled at me showing off his perfectly white teeth. It was too much beauty for any human to bear.

"Leila, this is Edward, my boyfriend." She said, waving towards the tall boy I was just gawking at.  
"Leila, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen." He said. I expected him to extend a hand, but he didn't. His hands were probably too cold to meet the even colder air, as were mine.  
"You too." I said directing my attention back to Bella.  
"So, how have you been?" Bella said, starting to walk. I was at her right, Edward at her left, grasping her hand firmly in his.  
"Good, it's been hard though, ya know. It's not something I can get used to." Bella understood what I meant. She got the call when it happened. Her dad, Charlie, had told her.  
"I know." It's all she said. It's all that needed to be said.

We entered Bella's warm house. It smelled like spaghetti and a forest; an awkward combination but a good one. It was homey. We all sat down at the kitchen table and talked for about an hour. Edward was mostly quiet, seeming to listen more than contribute to the conversation. Every once in awhile he would interject with something to confirm his presence.

"So, Edward if it's not too invasive, might I ask how is life treating you?" I said, not wanting him to feel left out.  
"Life is treating me nicely, thank you for asking. Nothing out of the ordinary; school, family and Bella." He said, turning towards Bella, giving her a smile. She blushed.  
"Hey, uhh Edward do you mind being a gentleman and assisting me in moving the furniture into the house." Charlie said, poking his head into the kitchen. Him and my mom had just finished dinner and now that the rain cleared, were going to begin moving our belongings into the house.  
"Hey, Edward, Leila and I are going go down to the reservation. Introduce her to Jacob." Bella said, standing up. Edward's face seemed to briefly harden, showing signs of distaste and objection. Bella noticed, but seemed to ignore them.  
"I'll see you when you get back. Be careful." He said before kissing Bella on the forehead, "It was a pleasure meeting you Leila; until next time." He said bowing his head, then exiting out the door.  
"Wow, he's really nice. Where'd you find him, the 15th century?" I said laughing. Chivalry was not dead.  
"You have no idea. Come on. I wanna introduce you to Jake." Before I knew it, we were out the door and in Bella's old Chevy. I take it she hasn't seen this Jake character in quite some time.

We pulled up to a reservation. She told me Jake was a Quileute Indian and my subconscious expected to see tee-pees and bonfires. I didn't see tee-pees, but I did see one giant bonfire. Multiple tall figures sat around the dancing flames. The group was booming with constant laughter and chatter. Bella and I stepped out of her truck.

"Bella? Bella!" A voice yelled from where the bonfire was being held. You could faintly hear the waves from the beach crashing. It played like background melodies to the laughter.  
"Jacob!" Bella said, running up and leaping into Jacob's arms. He spun her around before setting her down onto her feet again. I stood awkwardly watching them. Jake was extremely tall, and incredibly muscular. I could tell because all he was wearing was a pair of cut off jeans that frayed at the ends. I awkwardly coughed. Bella and Jacob turned their attention to me.

"Oh, Jacob, this is Leila, my cousin she just moved in next door." Bella said, gesturing to me.  
"Hi." Was all I said.  
"Hey, I'm Jacob Black." He extended his hand. I shook it. I was taken aback at the contact of our skin. His was blistering hot against my frozen fingers. How hands lingered longer than needed. I quickly recoiled mine, bringing it back into my pocket and blushed. Jacob pulled his hand to the back of his head.  
"So, we've got a party goin' on. You guys are welcome to join." Jake said, gesturing to the big fire.  
"Okay." Bella said, beginning to walk to the fire. I hesitated, scared to go forward. It was hard being the new girl, the one who knew no one. I sucked it up, putting one foot in front of the other.


	4. chapter two: never wonder unprotected

Chapter Two: Note To Self: _Don't Wonder Unprotected_

Still nothing but bubbly laughter and constant chatting was heard. We all sat around the dimming fire, talking about nothing but our lives. I've gotten to know everyone. Sam and Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared, even little Seth. Although I could tell Leah wasn't too fond of me, but Jacob assured me she doesn't really like anyone.

"So, Leila, where are you originally from?" Paul asked from across the fire. I broke my graze away from the fading flames to answer him.  
"I was born in Seattle, but we moved to Denver after I was born." I said, cringing at the name of the soul shattering familiar city; Seattle. The birth place of me, the death place of my sister.  
"Did you ever here about all those killings?" Paul asked. His words struck a vaguely familiar heart string.  
"Yeah, a little." I could feel the tears bordering my eyes. I needed a moment.  
"Do you guys mind, I need a moment." I didn't wait for an answer; I left from my spot on the sand to take a walk. My feet left a trail across the darkened grains of dirt. It crunched beneath my shoes as I sunk into my depression. The laughter had seized, the chatter laid to rest. All I could hear were the soft words from Bella.  
"Her sister died in those killings Paul." My breath got caught in my throat. Hearing those words from someone else made me realize the fact of it more. It verified that it wasn't all a nightmare. All hope of ever waking up from it had perished. I sprinted from where I stood lifeless into the deep forest that neighbored the beach. I ran until it hurt, until I couldn't hear them shouting my name. My feet felt permanently planted into the mossy, soaked forest floor. I heard a rustle from behind.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. The rustling stopped, but I felt a presence.  
"Leila?" The voice was angelic, not one I completely recognized but one I knew all too well. I slowly spun around, revealing my greatest dream and biggest nightmare.  
"Lena?"

BELLA'S POV

"What did I say?" Paul asked, confused as he sat across from where Leila was once planted.  
"Jesus Paul." I exclaimed from where I sat. I rose to my feet.  
"What?" He said, anger lacing his confused voice.  
"Her sister died in those killings Paul." I sat back down, scared for how Leila felt. Lena was to her like Edward is to me. Not lovers, but irrevocably close. When he left I practically died, I could only imagine how Leila felt.  
"Oh." Was all Paul said. It was all that could be said. We all knew what had exactly happened to Lena. It was a fifty-fifty guess. Either she lived from it, or died. Depends if they were hungry or not…

"Do you think she was changed?" Jacob piped up from next to me. Everyone's bowed heads lifted to meet his face.  
"I'm not sure." I said, hoping she was changed, yet hoping she was dead. Wishing for her death made me feel like I was betraying my love, but wishing for her to be changed made me scared, scared that she could very much be a killer, soon to be killed by the wolf pack. She was too young and she must still be a newborn. I couldn't bear the thought.

"We'd end up killing her Bella, you know that, right? If she ever stepped foot in Forks, we would have to." Jacob said matter-of-factly. I couldn't bear it.  
"I'm gonna go find Leila." I said, getting up from where I sat. Jacob got up as well, staying close to my side.  
"I'm coming." Jacob said, grabbing my hand.

We searched the parking lot where I had parked my truck, unable to find Leila. We called out her name, but there was no sign of her.

"What is it Jake?" I said, looking at his worried face. It was the face he always wore when a vampire was present. It was hard and angered. No sign of emotion, no sign of Jacob.  
"Leech…" I froze.

LEILA'S POV (NORMAL)

"Lena?" I was frozen. It wasn't her, yet it was. I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. She was by my side in an instant gripping my arm. He freezing touch made goose bumps crawl up my arm.  
"Leila, what are you doing here?" She said, her angelic, velvet voice rang in my ears. It sounded sweet, too sweet for that of a human.  
"Lena, what are you?" I didn't want to know where she had been, or how it all happened, I just wanted to know why. Why she was what she was.  
"It's difficult, but you need to get out of here, out of Forks. Go back to Denver, it's not safe." She hoisted me to my feet in one swift motion.  
"Why did you do that to me? Why did you leave me? I tried to kill myself Lena, I wanted to die." I said, shaking her violently. She didn't budge. I struck her across the face. She didn't falter. Pain surged through my hand.  
"I'm a vampire Leila. What did you want me to do? Kill you? I had no choice." Her words were thick with wrathful hate. Not for me, but more for what she had become.  
"You're a vampire? What do you mean?" I said, taking a step back.  
"Yes Leila, a vampire. If you don't leave, I'll be forced to kill you. Now go. Speak of this to no one. I'm fighting my hunger to keep you breathing. Go!" I struggled to move, but found my ability to run. I flew from where I stood, running to where the trail had ended. Note to self, never wonder unprotected…


End file.
